Miasma
THEME ' He/Him • Miasma • SkyWing • Florist Needless to say, I keep it in check She was a bad-bad, nevertheless' Appearance Miasma has almost the exact same body shape as his brother, Fever, but he is significantly shorter and more frail. His scales are very smooth and feel almost rubbery. There are a few scales on his legs and stomach that stand out against his other scales. He is a muted light red color with rust red stripes on his back and tinges of orange around the stripes. The scales on his legs are sandy and his stomach is light orange. There are tufts of fur on his tail, legs, jawbone, and neck. The tufts are brown, with patches of white mixed in. His wings are the same, brown with white patches. Scars line various parts of his body. Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck ' Personality Due to his past of abuse and neglect, Miasma is a withdrawn dragon. He does not enjoy expressing his emotions or socializing with others. He is pessimistic and trusts nobody, not even dragons that seem very nice. He is not gullible and actually does not believe in many religions or beliefs. He is knowledgeable on flowers, as he specializes in caring for flora. Miasma can recognize just about any species of flowers in Pyrrhia. While knowing things about flowers would usually be considered something useless, Miasma cares deeply for his flowers and is comforted by the scent and sight of them. Needless to say, I'm keeping in check She was a bad-bad, nevertheless ' History Miasma was born to two parents who despised him and each other. His parents were almost polar opposites, but they shared one thing in common: they loved his brother, and his brother only. His parents thought his scales were ugly and too light-colored to be considered normal. They thought his wings with a piebald-like pattern looked dirty. Miasma knew his brother had tried to help him from time to time, but it was no use. Miasma’s parents believed Miasma was a sin, and they took their anger out on him. It stated with harsh words, then it evolved into something more physical. Miasma was tucked away into a small room and he never saw his brother during the day. Every night, he felt his parents’ talons raking down his back, his tail, his legs, and his face. He knew Fever watched in horror at night, too petrified to do anything about it. The abuse finally ended years later when their parents got too tired of each other and the twins. Miasma and Fever were sent to boarding school and his parents split up. On the first few days, Miasma stayed quiet and was ignored. But, soon after, he was recognized as a vulnerable target. He became the subject of more torment and bullying. Only a few weeks went by before Miasma ran away. He realized he had to find a way to sustain himself. He worked as a laborer on a small fruit farm in the Rainforest. When he saved up enough, he left the farm and purchased a stall in a SkyWing market and various packs of flower seeds. He grew the flowers and soon found himself enjoying the company of his “plant babies.” They kept him occupied and distracted. Soon, dragons started showing up at his stall and they purchased his flowers. Though anxious around others, Miasma has found a way to support himself by selling flowers. He currently lives in a small cabin he built himself and is saving up to buy a bigger, better house. Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck ' Relationships Name: Name: Name: Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip ' Trivia - - - - Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt'' Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Blood Moon-Z) Category:Characters